We Die, So that We Live
by McSgwizzle
Summary: Ozzie and Heather's point of views when Heather plays dead for the first time in the staircase.
1. Chapter 1

**I was surprised there were no stories written about this, so I decided to do it myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, we've gotta go before she comes back!" Verne urged the other hedgies from behind the kitchen counter. Heather, who had been watching Gladys Sharpe closely, threw him a quick glance of concern before looking back at where the human had disappeared to. What was up there in the rest of the house, she could only guess. Probably some sort of torture device she used on woodland creatures as that's all she seemed to like.

"No, not without those Spuddies!" RJ's voice brought Heather back to attention. She exchanged a confused look with her father as RJ began to give new orders.

"Lou, Penny, back to the TV."

He had to be joking, right?

"Heather, keep an eye on that human."

All previous thoughts flying right out the window, the young Virginia opossum felt her heart swell that she was being trusted with such an important task. So much, she neglected to see the concerned stares of both Verne and Ozzie directed towards her from each side. Heather's ears perked with excitement as she gave a wink to the racoon. "I'm on it, RJ."

"No, Heather. Wait!" Ozzie was quick to follow his daughter behind. Heather herself couldn't say she was entirely thrilled that her father was following her, as she'd been waiting all week to be trusted with such an important task on their heists. One by herself. She didn't want to mess it up, and she certainly didn't want her father's overprotective standards to, either. She'd never really gotten to prove herself for much, unlike her father had yesterday. It was her turn to do something great.

"Dad, just wait here." She whispered behind her back as she began to climb the steps. The two laid low as they carefully crept up the staircase, Heather going at a much quicker pace. She kept Gladys in eyeshot as she climbed. The opossum felt her father's hand just brush her tail in a failed attempt to stop her. Though she kept focus, Heather knew exactly what her dad was thinking.

_I know you're scared. _Heather told her father in her head. _I know you're scared after what happened with mom, but I can do this._

When Gladys neared the top of the stairs, Heather scowled and clenched her fists in determination. In instinct, she scurried up the rest of the stairs.

"Heather!" Ozzie said in a harsh whisper. She ignored his call as she reached the final step, whisking herself flat against the wall to hide. Suddenly realizing how close she was to Gladys, Heather felt her heart pound. She peered around the corner in an attempt to watch the human, but pulled back quickly when the woman caught her in the corner of her eye.

Crazily enough, Heather felt there was only one thing to do.

She jumped out. "Lights fading, limbs growing co-"

Her world was suddenly stars as a large foot came in contact with her like a bulldozer. The floor bellow her no longer existing, Heather realized she was soaring through the air. Another slam took her in the back of the head as she came in contact with the solid wall, letting her head reel and her vision go blank for a mere second, before she fell to the floor with a heavy thump. Though it hurt tremendously, she knew she was still alive, she hadn't died. But the pain and lightheadedness allowed a memory to resurface in her mind.

_Playing possum is what we do. We die, so that we live._

Heather wanted to live. And if she wanted to live, she couldn't let Gladys know she failed to kill her.

The young opossum went limp and didn't move a muscle.

"Heather?" She heard her father call out, gently. Her heart clenched as she'd almost forgotten that he followed her. Realization struck her like a ton of bricks that he probably saw the whole thing and thought she was dead, too. The female possum was tempted to lift her head and show her father that she was okay, but hearing the faint sounds of Gladys gagging over her 'dead' body told her that it was a bad idea.

Heather waited patiently. The strike against the wall numbed most of her senses, so she hadn't heard any movement whatsoever. It seemed as though Gladys was still watching carefully, so Heather stayed limp and frozen. She wouldn't give in. If there was any chance that the human was still present, she had to play dead better than any possum had before her. If Gladys knew she was still alive, she'd really get killed. And she couldn't bear that though. She couldn't bear to leave her family. But most of all, she couldn't bear to leave her father. Especially not after her mother had died. Ozzie would probably die himself from heartache.

When she felt a sudden presence over her, Heather fought all urges to stiffen out of fright. Was the human observing her dead body? Wasn't this the same one who was disgusted of practically all living things? The one that's been trying to stop them?

_We die, so that we live._ Heather reminded herself. She tried to relax, she just needed to be patient.

"Oh, Heather." Her dad's heartbroken voice rang in her withered ears. She was suddenly brought into his arms, laying limply against his warm chest. He hunched over her in mourning agony.

_No, dad. She'll kill you! _Her thoughts boomed. Heather hadn't heard Gladys leave at all and was all of a sudden worried that Ozzie had revealed his presence as well, just to get close to his daughter.

But, nothing happened.

Ozzie's hold tightened, and Heather could suddenly hear his small sobs. Heather's thoughts were caught frozen at the sound. It reminded her of a familiar death from a long time ago, when she was still small. Not only did her mother's death leave everyone in pain, but changed everyone's outlook on precaution for the better. Despite Ozzie's constant grievance at the time, he still put on a brave face for his daughter, who was still far too young to have lost her mother. But Heather could faintly remember the few times she'd catch him crying during the following days, but never confronted him about it when she was little. She knew even then he wouldn't want her to see him like that.

He didn't deserve this...

Heather opened her eyes and gave a sympathetic smile to her father. She turned to face him and could see the sudden shock in his eyes as he shifted his hold on her.

"I thought you were dead." He breathed in shock and relief.

Despite everything, Heather had one person to thank.

"I learned from the best, dad." She said with a smile, gently clutching his arm.

His face was beaming. "That's my girl."

They hugged, and Heather all of a sudden felt her own tears dwell in her eyes. She'd never seen or heard her father sound so proud. Maybe because a part of her, despite being so embarrassed, knew that Ozzie had been waiting for her to embrace her natural talent. As for Heather, she'd been waiting all week to have a leading part in a heist, but maybe she'd been waiting for this a lot more.

"I'm sorry, dad." Heather said in their hug, feeling ashamed of her previous behaviour. "I'm sorry I'm not...exactly what you'd want to be proud of."

His hold tightened. "I'm proud of you every day of my life. I love you very much, Heather."

Heather sniffed, knowing that that was the real truth. "I love you, too."

Ozzie let her go. "Come on, we'd better hurry."

* * *

**Ozzie's point of view should be uploaded, soon! Leave your review, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 is here! If you haven't read Heather's POV go check it out!**

* * *

"Heather, keep an eye on that human."

Had Heather not agreed so quickly, Ozzie probably would've slapped RJ silly right then and there. As much as he trusted the racoon like everyone, risking Heather's safety like that was not a great idea. As far as the male opossum was concerned, humans were dangerous. Especially this one. He was not about to let his little girl 'keep an eye' on a human for the sake of everyone else.

But Ozzie knew, once Heather had an idea in her head, it was really hard to talk her out of it.

"I'm on it, RJ." Heather said, quickly taking off.

"No, Heather. Wait!" Ozzie scurried after her, watching as she plowed ahead in determination. She was small and quick on her feet. Not quite like Hammy, but still fast. And she didn't slow down until she got to the staircase and shot her father a look over her shoulder. A look Ozzie knew all too well. Annoyance. However, it was mixed with a bit of sympathy. Her father knew perfectly well they were thinking the same thing.

"Dad, just wait here." She said, before continuing on. If she thought that Ozzie would stay put she was sadly mistaken. RJ wanted someone to keep a look out, fine. But Ozzie should be the one to do it. Not his daughter. Ozzie knew how much Heather had a craving to prove herself. But, she didn't have to. Ozzie loved her, and even if she never did give in to her possum tendencies or had a bigger role in their heists, Heather was not afraid to voice her own opinion. And she certainly did not like being told something was too dangerous for her.

In times like this, Ozzie thought Heather was just like her mother...

He reached a paw for her tail in an attempt to stop her, but she was quick as she climbed. Ozzie nearly yelled, but needed to keep his voice to a minimum with the human so close. Sometimes, and Ozzie hated to admit it, he wondered what his passed wife Irene would think in this moment.

_I'm trying, my love. _Ozzie thought in his head. _I want her to stay put, but she's so headstrong. Just like you were._

When Heather suddenly rushed towards the direction of the human, Ozzie's heart was caught in his throat. "Heather!" He whispered aggressively hoping he'd get through to her, but she continued on. His tone was unlikely, as he was often more firm with Heather when upset with her. Maybe it came out of fear. Ozzie couldn't quite see where she ended up on the top. If he tried to push forward, he'd probably be spotted. After all, he was a fully grown male possum compared to his tiny teenage girl. She was the size of maybe a grown rat, at most.

Ozzie could just about see where Gladys Sharpe was at the top of the staircase. She seemed still and calm, meaning wherever Heather was she hadn't been caught. If she could just keep it like that, that would be great. Ozzie could wait until the human left, run, grab Heather, and bring her back to the others. He was certainly not going to wait and see what this _thing _would do to his daughter. Not after she had said all those awful things when Ozzie had played dead the previous day.

_Kill it! Kill it!_ He remembered the repulsion and anger that lingered in the human's voice that day. It made Ozzie's blood broil in anger. He knew how scared Heather had been when her dad was to go up against a van of humans, and now here she was, far too close to danger and disregarding her father's own fear.

Ozzie was ready to go get her, before he heard it.

"Lights fading,"

Wait, was she...?

"Limbs growing co-"

With the sound of a kick and grunt, Ozzie watched in horror as his daughter was thrusted through the air right in front of his eyes. His whole world and heart suddenly stopped, and Heather hit the wall with her eyes wide in impact. The sound of her cranium slamming against the wall could be heard for miles.

And suddenly, she was on the ground. She didn't move and her eyes were closed tightly.

In the midst of shock, Ozzie managed to choke out her name. "Heather?" She had to respond. Just had to. She couldn't...no...

The male opossum had barely noticed that Gladys ran off gagging in disgust, as his feet were already carrying himself to Heather. He reached the platform of the stairs that his daughter laid unmoving upon, and dropped to his knees in front of her dead body.

_No. _Ozzie thought is his head, unfazed as to why he didn't say it out loud. _No, sweetheart, don't do this._

Tears already threatening the borders of his eyes, he couldn't believe it. "Oh, Heather." His voice dripped with anguish as he picked her up against him. It had merely been a blink of an eye between her being fine and her suddenly being dead on the floor. In sorrowful pain, Ozzie let himself slouch over her, letting the tears go. He didn't care if he was in the middle of a human's domain, or if the others were waiting. He had just lost all his hope and love. He had just lost his sweet, beautiful, gentle hearted daughter.

Everything raced through his head. Everything that he had promised. From the day she was born, when she uttered her first words, when she first hung by her tail on her own, when she lost her mother...he raised his daughter himself for the majority of her life. Ozzie promised that he'd be there for Heather through it all. When she was happy, when she needed comfort, advice, when she found a mate of her own when she's older. Ozzie promised to be there and to love his daughter more than anything.

And now, he just lost her forever...

_Irene, I tried. _Ozzie could feel his wife watching from somewhere close, knowing she was awaiting Heather to join her. _I tried, and I failed. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Oh, Heather..._

As he cried silently over her, her body still warm, Ozzie's heart nearly stopped again when he thought he felt her shift in his arms. He pulled away and opened his eyes just for a second, only to be caught breathless at the sight of her smiling at him.

He shifted her, but did not let go. "I thought you were dead." He felt his chest loosen in relief.

"I learned from the best, dad." She continued to smile, gently clutching his arm.

And realization hit Ozzie to the curb. How could he have not known? It was literally what he had been teaching and urging her to do for almost her whole life. And now, she'd done it. So well, even _he_ thought she had died. She did it because it was in her nature. More importantly, she did it to protect herself. So that she could live. And that's all the reassurance he needed.

"That's my girl." Ozzie said, matching her smile. Her eyes lit up, and he brought her in for a hug. He closed his own eyes. He was wrong, he didn't fail. In fact, he succeeded. He accomplished what every prey wants to teach their young. How to protect themselves from predators.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry I'm not...exactly what you'd want to be proud of."

Ozzie's eyes popped open at her sudden apology. He frowned, and tightened his arms around his daughter. Surely, Heather didn't think that. He was very proud of her. Playing dead was just so she could keep safe. And yes, he was utterly proud that she'd given into her own natural talent. But, there was never a time he wasn't proud of his daughter. In this moment, he was just over relieved that his baby was okay.

"I'm proud of you every day of my life. I love you very much, Heather." Ozzie told her, truthfully. Heather hesitated, and he waited to see if she believed him. When he felt her relax, he knew she understood.

"I love you, too." Heather responded, her voice sounding like she was crying.

Ozzie pulled back from their hug. He gently cupped Heather's face with one hand, wiping away her tears. "Come on, we'd better hurry."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave your review!**


End file.
